


« L’histoire est un mensonge... »

by Drumthis



Category: Da Vinci’s Demons
Genre: AU contemporain, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumthis/pseuds/Drumthis
Summary: Invités sur le plateau d'une chaîne YouTube très sérieuse, Lorenzo de’ Medici, Zoroastre da Peretola et Girolamo Riario en font voir de toutes les couleurs au pauvre animateur de l'émission.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	« L’histoire est un mensonge... »

Cela faisait dix minutes que le gars de la chaîne YouTube "Florence Aujourd'hui" attendait en tapotant l'accoudoir de sa chaise sous les projecteurs agressifs de son plateau.

Un des invités, le Maire de Florence « himself », avait posé sa majestueuse personne sur le siège qui lui avait été attribué, celui du milieu, et attendait comme un enfant sage que les deux autres vinssent le rejoindre pour entamer un débat de la plus haute importance. Mais les deux autres...

Zoroastre da Peretola, animateur et éducateur de rue célèbre dans toute la ville, tentait d'échapper au troisième invité, qui voulait à tout prix arracher une à une les paillettes multicolores cousues sur son costume extravagant.

"Encore une ! Encore une ! J'en veux une bleue, Zo !" criait Girolamo Riario, tandis que le fuyard courait à travers tout comme une poule effarouchée en l'injuriant de toute sa science des gros mots appris sur le terrain ou inventés par lui.

C'était une catastrophe !

Jamais on n'avait vu le professeur de théologie de l'université agir de la sorte. Au contraire, seuls ses étudiants le trouvaient "hot", pour reprendre leur terme. L'effet qu'il faisait sur le commun ou le moins commun des mortels était à l'opposé : glacial comme un iceberg levé du mauvais pied.

-"Fuck, Riario ! criait Da Peretola, ce putain de costume m'a coûté un mois de salaire en location ! Espèce de comprimé de fléau ! cataclysme sur pattes ! sinistre con de sacristie !"

Enfin, à bout de souffle sans doute, l'éducateur s'effondra sur le siège prévu pour lui. Son poursuivant sembla entrevoir l'idée de ce qu'il faisait sur ce plateau et apostropha le YouTuber : "Ah ! vous êtes là ? qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour commencer ?"

Il remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue Armani — veste col Mao cintrée à boutons gravés, pantalons droits, le tout en noir — mais laissa une mèche de cheveux corbeau jouer à l'entrecroisé avec ses cils... Le gars YouTube ne voyait plus que cela, tout à coup et, sous hypnose, bredouilla à l'adresse de Juliano de Medici : "Nous sommes heureux de vous ensevelir, superbe Maire de Florence !"

Lorenzo le dévisagea, les deux autres s'esclaffèrent, l'homme réalisa sa bévue : "P... Par... Pardon... C'est avec grand plaisir que nous vous enlaçons... accueillons à cet éb... à ce débat."

La mèche de Riario suivait toujours le battement de ses cils.

Affolant !

Il prit la parole : "Il Magnifico vous retourne le compliment, Messire Youtuber... Quoiqu'il trouve qu'il fait un peu chaud sur ce plateau.

\- Pas du t... commença De Medici  
\- Rappelez-nous le thème du débat, vous voulez-bien ? Battements répétés, voix suave et plus grand sourire de son répertoire. Riario au top de la flirt-attitude.  
\- La v... la voix de... de...  
Zoroastre intervint :

\- Merde ! Vous avez tous sniffé ou quoi ? Le thème c'est "la place de la spiritualité dans les..."  
\- Exact ! Tout juste, Zo ! Il n'empêche qu'il fait un peu chaud sur ce plateau, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
\- Pas du t... commença le Maire  
\- La spiritualité dans l'oeuvre avant-gardiste de la branche Dada des peintres orphelins ! Mais j'ai soif !  
Lorenzo frisait le coup de sang :

\- La ferme, Riario, vil serpent de Rome !  
Sans se démonter, l'autre lui sourit et, avec une vivacité surprenante, se leva pour aller l'embrasser sur la bouche.

Chaises renversées, micros balayés de la table... Le théologien profita du tumulte pour se rapprocher de l'éducateur et picorer deux autres petits sequins de sa veste.

\- Trou du cul de nougat de merde !  
Le direct du droit surprit tout le monde et des gars de la sécurité envahirent le plateau pour maîtriser Zoroastre et évacuer au plus vite ce huitième cercle de l'enfer.

***

"C'est devenu viral" constatait Leonardo da Vinci ce soir-là, sidéré, yeux rivés au décompte affolant de likes sur la vidéo en ligne.

Girolamo était redescendu. Le visage caché dans les mains, il n'osait même plus regarder en face ceux qu'il côtoyait tous les jours, son compagnon et l'encombrant ami de ce dernier, qui pour sa part n'était pas encore redescendu de sa rage :

"Un mois de salaire, pour louer ce putain de costume !

\- Ca ne les valait pas, souffla Riario entre ses doigts, mais je t'ai promis de te rembourser.  
\- Ha ! "Ca ne les valait pas", mima Zo... Tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'aimer le look croque-mort, Monsieur Serpentdupape de mes deux !  
\- Zo ! plaida Leo, avec un regard appuyé.  
\- Ouais... Pas touche au cauchemar chéri de maîle tre Da Vinci... Mais tu peux me dire ce que tu avais pris, à l'occasion, ça me tenterait d'y goûter. Croquedouille, quel trip !  
Riario releva enfin la tête :

\- Je. N'ai. Rien. Pris ! Combien de fois faut-il le dire !  
\- Ce n'est pas possible, dit Leo... Il posa une main sur le genou de son ami : dis-nous tout ce qui s'est passé avant cet après-midi, tout, dans les détails.  
Girolamo soupira :

\- J'ai déjà repassé tous les événements dans ma tête ! J'ai bu, mangé et fait tout ce que je bois, mange et fais tous les jours, vu les mêmes p... Ah, non, il y a eu ce gars à la fin de mon cours... Plutôt sexy, il vous aurait plu, surtout à toi, Zo, parce qu'il était vêtu à l'orientale... Il m'a montré une pièce rare avec ce qui ressemblait à une tête de mort... Je ne sais plus ce qu'il m'a dit exactement, juste sa conclusion, il a dit : "l'histoire est un mensonge"  
\- Et il a fait tourner la pièce sur la tranche ! dit Leo, un murmure.  
\- Tu connais ?  
\- Les Fils de Mythra... moins dangereux que les Ennemis de l'Homme, mais tout de même sacrément barrés. Prépare-toi à un changement dans ta vie, Rio !  
\- Oui, eh bien, ma vie a déjà changé, je te signale : j'ai perdu mon emploi et je suis devenu la star du Net !  
\- Et tu as roulé un patin à Lorenzo de Medici devant des millions de YouTubers ! rappela Zo.  
Girolamo porta la main à son front fiévreux :

\- Oh, non ! Je n'ai pas fait ça ?  
\- Si ! Si ! Et pour ça Clarice Orsini pourrait bien te couper les valseuses pour les bouffer pochées au petit déjeuner ! ricana Zo. Sincères condoléances, les mecs !"


End file.
